Over The Moon
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: A sparkling has landed on Earth. Happiness is evident on the Autobot's face, this is something they needed-hope. The little femme sparkling named Raven, courtesy of Sunstreaker, grows up and learns new things. Friendship, action, disappointment and romance lay on her path. With the Autobots' help she will live to the fullest.
1. Friend or foe?

**Hi! This is one of my plot bunnies, I hope you like it! Be patient with me because writing takes time. I just can't sit down and write a complete chapter. I love writing and you love reading and I will never, ever write a forced chapter. I want you to like it so let's keep it that way.**

**I'm just warning you there will be a little bit of swearing- or maybe a lot who knows. This story will take the 2 movies- ROTF and DOTM- and hopefully the fourth. This is a Sides/OC/Sunny, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers only my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

_Over The Moon_

_Chapter 1: Friend or foe?_

**XxXxX**

"Everybody take your positions!" the human soldiers from NEST scurried with their weapons across the island. The annoying alarm blared throughout Diego Garcia alerting everybody of an incoming signal. Every optic and eye was glued to the meteor approaching them.

"What the hell is that man?!" a Spanish looking man, named Jorge AKA Fig, asked his comrades William Lennox and Robert Epps.

"I don't have the minor idea . . ." Epps said trembling a little. They didn't knew if it was friend or foe. If this case turned out to be foe shit was going down.

Major Lennox licked his lips and shifted. He turned to look at the other two. "It has a cybertronian signal so we assumed it's either Autobot or Decepticon. Now, in which side he or she is . . . we don't know."

Epps tilted his head to look up at the sky. His eyes widened when he realized just how close the meteor was. "Uh, it's coming closer-"

"**Take cover!"** all soldiers threw themselves to the ground, closed their eyes shut and covered their ears. The Autobots didn't even winced when the meteor made contact. After the crash subsided, Optimus Prime, the Autobot's leader, Ironhide, weapons specialist, Sideswipe, front liner and Ratchet, CMO, approached the crater.

"**Autobots, approach with caution." **Optimus said. They on-lined their weapons and took tentative steps. With the weapons trained on the meteor, everybody waited holding their breaths. After sometime, the meteor started shifting, clicking, whirring and transforming. The newbies watched with awe and amazement quite obvious that this was the first transformation they have ever saw.

When the changing finished in the meteor's place was a small cybertronian with ocean blue frame and two antennas sticking out of its helm. Two baby blue optics watched with curiosity. All Autobots stiffened, with optics wide and jaw touching the floor. The little creature blinked. Once. Twice.

Then it chirped and giggled. **"Blah!" **

"**A sparkling?!"**

**XxXxX**

"**Open." **Ratchet said with narrowed optics. The sparkling only blinked in confusion then smiled and placed her tiny servos in Ratchet's faceplate. The CMO only sighed and lowered the flashlight he held, his intentions were on checking the sparkling's mouth but the patient was too distracted.

"Okay, okay . . . let me get this straight," Lennox said waving his arms around. He pointed one finger at the chirping sparkling. "That is like a . . . baby?" he asked with a frown.

"**That is a sparkling. Equivalent to a human infant." **Optimus said looking at the cybertronian baby with a soft look. He turned to look at William once again. **"The only difference between the two is that sparklings develop faster than human ones."**

"**But . . . how is this possible?" **Jolt, Ratchet's apprentice, asked turning to look at his comrades. ** "We all know of the . . . Flotilla massacre. There was nobody left!"**

Will and Epps frowned. "Wait, what's this 'Flotilla massacre'?" they asked. Oblivious to the most tragic event in cybertronian history which was a hard punch for the Autobots.

"**What about Bumblebee?" **Sideswipe asked. **"He was a sparkling when you found him, right?" **All of the present Autobots turned to look at him. He's right, the yellow scout is on of Flotilla's survivors.

"**We're talking about sparklings here, Bumblebee was a youngling when we found him. Big difference." **Ironhide huffed irritated, they brought up the massacre theme- all of them still felt guilty that they couldn't do a single thing to save all of the innocent femmes and sparklings. The Flotilla incident is perfect to dampen the mood.

"Hey- what is this about the massacre?" Epps said trying to get their attention but they continued to bicker around.

"**Well, we should be happy that there is a living sparkling here. Don't you think?" **the blue apprentice said, trying to calm the angered mechs. Some grunted in response and others turned to look at the dark sparkling watching them with curious optics.

Epps and Will gave up in trying to find out about the massacre, if the Autobots were avoiding it then it was clear they didn't wanted to talk about it.

"**Ratchet, how is the sparkling?" **Optimus asked his old friend. Ratchet averted his gaze from the monitor and looked at the sparkling.

"**Energon efficiency is 100%, the tanks are clean, vitals 100%, everything is running smooth. Though there is some . . . strange things with the T-Cog but everything is alright." **

"**Femme or mech?" **the silent Sunstreaker who's leaning against the Med Bay's walls asked.

Ratchet smiled. A tiny smile but still, it was visible. **"Femme."**

The same smile appeared on everyone's faceplates. The new sparkling being femme is great news! Femmes are so scarce right now, the other online femmes that they know of are Arcee, Elita One, Chromia and Flare-Up.

"**Blah dlah gah." **Everyone turned to look at the little femme. She watched with big optics and with one of Ratchet's trusty wrenches inside of her little mouth.

Ratchet moved to her and tried to take it away from her. Sideswipe grinned and laughed, Ironhide, Optimus and Jolt chuckled at the CMO and the sparkling- even ol' Sunny smirked.

"**Let go." **The medic said. The femme shook her helm from side to side. Ratchet grunted and tried to take his deadly weapon away but she had a very tight grip.

"**Nah nah, blah dah."** The sparkling said in a language only sparklings can understand. She chirped and tried to get the big servos of the medic off but he was winning.

"**Ha." **Ratchet exclaimed in smug victory when he managed to yank away the wrench. The femme frowned and crossed her chubby arms around her chest. The medic placed the wrench in the same table the femme was sitting on. She smiled and waited for the CMO to turn around.

Once Ratchet's eyes weren't watching her she crawled over to the wrench, moved a little away from the medic, plopped her little aft down and continued to chew on the wrench.

"**Gah tah." **Ratchet stiffened and turned around. When he looked at his wrench of doom inside of the sparkling's mouth he sighed and slumped his shoulders while others laughed. Something told him that his wrenches will soon disappear or will be used as the femme's toys. What will he do now? With all of his wrenches gone he won't have nothing to hit Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with! Speak of the devil.

"**So, what are we naming her?" **said Sideswipe watching the little unnamed femme chew on Hatchet's wrench, he is enjoying this very much. Hums were heard while others were thinking. A grin split into Sides' face. **"Oh! I know, lets name her Sides Jr."**

Everybody turned to look at him with incredibly and horror. The golden twin face palmed at his stupid twin. The sparkling cocked her helm to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. Taking the silence as a 'hell no' the silver mech huffed and crossed his arms.

"**Lets not name her stupid names all right," **Sunstreaker said shooting his twin a glare. Sides only huffed and shook his head, mocking his twin. The sunshine mech only rolled his optics. He walked to he sparkling until he was in front of her. She looked up at him with curiosity. **"Raven. Lets name her Raven."**

The little femme took the wrench out of her own mouth and looked at the golden mech with admiration. Her mouth turned to a wide smile. She chirped and giggled in agreement. Sunstreaker smirked and then sent his twin a smug look. Sides ignored him.

The other Autobots nodded in agreement.

"**Well, Raven it is." **Optimus said. He smiled at the clapping and chirping femme. **"Welcome to the Autobots, Raven."**

**XxXxX**

**So did you like it or not? I know that is short but I will try to make the next one longer. So R+R please and follow if you want. 5 reviews and the next one is up.**

**Thank you. Until next time.**

**-TWOH**


	2. R&B

**Hiya peeps! I loved all of your responses, I really did! SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

A big thanks to all of my followers/reviewers: AshtynSimms8, Batgirl22200, Blizzardstorm21, IHeartTFs94, TatteredAngel42, The Writer Akayla, Skyress98, ashleymariestel, elita13, megancullen89, Blizzardstorm21, Blackranger96, CybertronsLegacyMystic, winterhail and our special guests, Royal Dragonessa nd Guest. I love you all.

Review Replies:

TatteredAngel42- thank you! I know, how can somebody not love Sides?!  
Well here it is! XOXO

*Special Guest* Royal Dragoness- High five! I love S/OC/SS, too! Thank you and here is the update ;)

***Special Guest* Guest- Thank you :)!**

IHeartTfs94- good and thank you!

CybertronsLegacyMystic- Yay you like it! So happy right now!

Skyress98- THANK YOU! I love Raven, too. I will.

The Writer Akayla- YAY THAT'S GOOD! Thank you!

**A big applause for all those wonderful people from above! :) thank you all! Anyways, there is an important author's note below so read it please.**

Disclaimer- you already know I don't own Transformers .-.  
Enjoy!

XxXxX

_Over The Moon  
Chapter 2: R&B_

**XxXxX**

**_/Bumblebee, we have a new arrival./_**

The yellow scout disguised as a Chevrolet Camaro perked up. A new arrival? Who could he or she be? Does he know him or her? It has been a long time since the last arrival, or in this case arrivals. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the last to land on Earth.

**_/Who is it?/_** Bumblebee asked bouncing on his wheels. He's just so excited! It could be one of his old friends- or maybe someone new! That means . . . a new friend! Bumblebee is quite friendly- with his cheery attitude and his big warm spark, it's very easy to befriend the yellow scout.

**_/A femme. A sparkling femme./ _**Optimus replied. Bee stopped mid-bounce in shock. The frag? A sparkling?! And a femme to be exact! This is great news. Bumblebee wasted no time in replying.

**_/ETA 5 minutes, sir./_** ignoring whatever Optimus replied, he quickly summoned his holoform. He walked to his charge's house (Sam's) and went to the T.V room where Mikaela and Sam were watching a movie.

"Sam, Mikaela! We need to go to the base, now!" the blonde holoform said jumping in excitement. Samuel and Mikaela sat up and looked at Bumblebee in confusion.

"What's going on Bee?" Sam asked pausing the movie they were watching. The scout ran to them and grabbed their hands.

"Come on! No time to waste, I'll explain you on the way!" as soon as he said that he proceeded to drag his charge and his' girlfriend to his alt. Once there he pushed both of them inside, his holo disappeared and the Camaro's engine roared to life.

"Okay Bumblebee, explain." Sam said fastening his seatbelt. Mikaela did the same. The yellow Chevy Camaro pulled out of the Witwicky's driveway and made his way to the airport where a plane was waiting to take them to Diego Garcia- NEST's location.

**"Alright, listen on Cybertron . . ."**

**XxXxX**

**"Where are you? . . . are you here!"** Sideswipe said while crouching on the floor. He shook his head as a negative. Standing up he let his optics roam the hall, searching for his target- Raven. Giggles and chirps were heard down the hall. A smirk pulled up in Sides' lips. **"Raven come out and play!"** he said in a singsong voice while making his way to where the noises could be heard.

The little femme sparkling stopped giggling and quickly took one peak at his predator. The silver bunny was getting closer! Oh no! what will she do? Scratching her tiny chin she came up with a plan.

**Plan SB**

Phase 1- escape while silver bunny isn't looking.  
Phase 2- search for cover AKA humans.  
Phase 3- win and rub it on Silver's face.

With a smug smirk in her face she quickly rolled out of her hiding hole while the silver mech wasn't looking an ran to find her next cover. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped out of her lips.

**Phase 1- X**

She quickly checked all of the rooms looking for the humans. But all of the rooms were empty! What a big deception. Where are the humans when you need them? Sighing, Raven continued to search for cover. She will not give up! Never! She wandered over all of the halls she could, she peaked in all of the rooms she came across and just when she was about to give up she heard voices.

William, Epps, Fig and 3 more soldiers were chatting in the main hangar. Raven smiled in victory- she found the humans! Taking a look behind her she heard Sideswipe very close. Hurriedly she walked to the NEST soldiers. When they acknowledged her she pointed on finger at them.

**"BLAH GLASH! NAH NAH TAH BA FAND!"** she kept on babbling with her hands on her tiny hips. The soldiers looked at her with amusement, only a fellow sparkling could understand her. **"Wah wa yah?"**

Will blinked, Epps cocked his head to the side, Fig and the others asked between themselves 'What did the sparkling just said?'. Raven stiffened and turned to look behind her and quickly looked forward, she placed a digit on her lips as a 'shh' motion. If this was a cartoon, question marks will be seen above the men's head.

Raven quickly hid behind the soldier's feet and held her breath just as Sideswipe came rolling in. The soldiers understood and formed a tight formation in front of Raven then they proceeded to act as if nothing was suspicious.

**"Say, humans, have you seen Raven?"** the silver mech asked as he looked sideways, searching for the little femme.

"No, we haven't seen her." William said then turned to look at his soldiers. "Have you seen her?" he asked hiding the grin that was trying to escape. Fig, Epps and the 3 other soldiers shook their heads.

**"Hmmm . . . are you sure? Something is fishy here and its not fish . . ."** Sides said narrowing his optics and raising an eyebrow. Raven clapped her servos over her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

After 2 minutes of a stare down between Sideswipe and the NEST soldiers Sideswipe sighed and turned around. **"If you see her around, tell me."** He said over his shoulder ignoring the giggles he heard.

Will knew Sideswipe's kind of distracted and immature and well . . . just plain stupid, Raven's giggles were loud! How could he not hear her? That just left him with a question. Just how stupid is Sideswipe?

Raven peeked behind the human's legs and saw Sides back facing her. She quickly stood up from her sitting position. She formed a gun with her digits, her thumb in the air and her index digit lying horizontally. She approached Sideswipe quietly from behind while the humans watched curiously.

**"Dlah!" **the little femme squeaked with her 'gun' raised in the air pointing at the silver mech. Sideswipe quickly turned around startled. Raven smirked and waggled her optic brows. **"Bam, bam!"**

Sideswipe froze and blinked, clutching his chest as if it were on fire, he stumbled back some steps. **"Oh no! I 've been hit! Gaaah! It hurts!"** the silver mech lost his balance and fell down causing the ground to tremble. As if on cue Sunstreaker entered the scene. When the silver twin's optics fell on his counterpart he quickly gasped. **"Oh, Sunny! I am dying, save me! I am too beautiful to die!"**

Sunstreaker blinked at him then looked around and walked away. Completely ignoring him. Sideswipe's jaw opened wide. The silver mech watched with wide eyes as his twin left him.

**"The frag, Sunny?!"** He shouted. **"Are you going to leave me here?! To die?!"**

**"First, don't call me that, second, this is just a game for frag's sake."** The golden Lamborghini spat crossing his arms. Sideswipe huffed and resumed his 'dying' position.

**"Goodbye cruel world! I know you will miss me! I know it! Goodbye my sunshine, I love you even though you're a cold-sparked-glitch . . ." **After saying that Sideswipe off-lined his optics and played dead.

Raven watched him and then turned her head at the sound of engine roars. A yellow Camaro approached at mighty speeds, Sideswipe cracked an optic open and watched. Bumblebee quickly stopped, opened his doors letting his charges get off and transformed. He walked -more like ran- to Raven. Raven blinked and watched as the yellow scout kneeled in front of her.

Bumblebee couldn't believe his optics. A real sparkling! Smiling he thrust his hand at Raven and opened his palm. The sparkling, not one bit startled, inspected the scout's hand. After closely inspecting it she smiled at Bee and quickly climbed onto his hands.

**"Haii!"** She said waving her hand. Bumblebee brought her closer to his face and she placed her tiny servos on his face plate. The yellow scout chuckled. Raven chirped and cocked her helm to the side. **"Naim?"**

**"I am Bumblebee." **He said with happiness shining in his optics. **"What's her name?" **He asked to the surrounding Autobots.

**"Raven." **Sideswipe said still lying on the floor. Bumblebee looked at him confused.

**"What are you doing on the floor?"**

**"Please, I am dead."** Sideswipe replied on a 'duh' tone.** "Isn't obvious?"**

Bumblebee rolled his optics. **"Whatever you say . . ."** He turned to look at the sparkling on his hands that was watching him with a big grin.

**"R aan Beaaa."** Raven chirped.

**"R and B." **Bumblebee corrected. Raven waved her servo and then proceeded to climb on him. Bumblebee and Raven knew that they will be good friends.

**XxXxX**

**Lame finish, I know. I tried to make it longer but I had to cut it there. Well anyways, what do you say? R+R, follow, favorite, whatever.**

**IMPORTANT-**

**HOLOFORMS**

RATCHET- Jesse Spencer  
BUMBLEBEE- Chord Overstreet  
SUNSTREAKER- Trevor Donovan  
SIDESWIPE- Chris Pine  
ARCEE- Angelina Jolie (imagine her with brown hair)  
ELITA- Angelina Jolie (imagine her with blonde hair)  
CHROMIA- Angelina Jolie (imagine her with black hair)  
FLARE-UP- Courtney Cox  
JOLT- Colton Haynes  
OPTIMUS- Elijah Wood (imagine him looking wiser)  
RAVEN- Alexis Knapp (imagine her with brown hair)  
ANNABELLE- Dove Cameron  
MIRAGE- Tom Cruise  
MUDFLAP- Jack Harries  
SKIDS- Finn Harries  
IRONHIDE- Ian Somerhalder

**6 reviews for next chapter!**

**-TWOH**


End file.
